1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, and more particularly, to a dishwasher that improves a drying efficiency during a drying cycle and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is a machine that washes dishes using washing water sprayed from upper and lower nozzles installed inside a tube.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a conventional dishwasher performing a drying cycle for drying dishes.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional dishwasher includes a tub defining a washing chamber, a door 18 provided on a front portion of the tub 11 to open and close the washing chamber, and a blower fan 3 mounted in the door 18 to exhaust hot air out of the washing chamber.
The door 18 is provided with an air outlet passage 4 in which the blower fan 3 is received. The tub 1 is provided with an air intake hole 6 through which outer air is introduced into the tub 1. A rack 5 for receiving dishes 7 is disposed in the tub 1.
An air outlet cover 8 provided with a plurality of air outlet holes is disposed on an inlet of the air outlet passage 4.
The drying cycle will now be described.
For a point when the rinsing cycle is finished and the drying cycle starts, external air is introduced through the air intake hole 6 and collides with the dishes. Then, the air is exhausted to the external side by the blower fan 3.
Meanwhile, since the air exhausted through the air outlet passage 4 is in a high-temperature/high-humidity state, the user may be burnt when his/her body is about the exhaust hole 4.
In addition, during the drying cycle, the water adhered to the dishes falls to the bottom of the tub 11 or is collected in the sump provided on the bottom of the tub 11. In this case, due to the water collected in the sump, the drying efficiency may be deteriorated.